Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things
by The Pandorica of Saxon
Summary: Following the open climax of the finale of Doctor Who Series 6, the Doctor goes on his final journey. This is it. The end of everything. Of every timeline. The Doctor faces his greatest foes, his greatest challenges, and his darkest secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 1: The Question

Tick-tock, goes the clock,  
>A fate that can't be rocked,<br>Tick-tock, goes the clock,  
>even for the Doctor...<p>

**"**So you're going to do this—let them all think you're dead?" Dorium's voice stabbed an accusation at The Doctor, who stood over his dwarfed form. The Doctor nodded, "It's the only way. Then they can all forget me. I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows." Dorium took interest in this particular statement and continued his questioning.

"And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?"

"Her days, yes. And her nights..." The Doctor paused and let slip a mischievous smirk "…well. That's between her and me, eh?" Dorium ignored the quip.

"So many secrets, Doctor. I'll help you keep them of course." Dorium added the final statement, implying his desire to be taken out of this hellhole. The Doctor smiled, noticing this little request. He briefly glanced at the skulls around the room. "Well you're not exactly going anywhere are you?" Dorium's façade fell as he reveled in revealing the Doctor's fate.

"But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you. The Fields of Trensimore. The Fall of the Eleventh." He smiled as he looked right into the Doctor's eyes. "And the question." The Doctor quickly avoided his taunt and turned away

"Goodbye Dorium." Dorium's eyes filled with spite.

"The first question! The question that must never be answered! Hidden in plain sight!" The Doctor continued down the hallway, Dorium was shouting now.

"The question you've been running from all your life!" The Doctor did not turn back.

"Doctor Who."

The Doctor slowed, but he kept walking.

"Doctor Who."

Dorium continued, letting his query follow the Doctor on his way.

"Doctor Who"!

This question reverberated across the entire spectrum of existence, till it filled the ear of the one who had waited.

He leaned back against his throne and enclosed his fingers. A voice emerged from him, a voice that made every word that emerged from it sound like an ancient secret, filled with thought and menace.

The voice uttered two words, as clear as the stars above.

"Who indeed?"


	2. Chapter 2: Stormcage

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 2: Stormcage

Tick tock goes the clock  
>He gave all he could give her<br>Tick tock goes the clock  
>Now prison waits for River<p>

River Song.

Child of the TARDIS.

Daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. The Girl Who Waited and The Centurion, the companions most loved by The Doctor.

Now, his wife.

Separated from him now by fate itself. The Doctor had cheated death, but at a price.

She had killed The Doctor, as everyone now knew. She was a convicted war criminal, and in the far regions of the 51st Century, she waited patiently.

Her prison was the location known as the Stormcage Containment Facility.

Lovely name, that.

Stormcage was a prison planet that harbored the worst war criminals this justice system had to offer.

After her supposed homicide of The Doctor at the beach of Lake Silencio, Utah in 2011, River had made her way across time. The authorities of this era found out who she was and imprisoned her for it.

Funny, her words to The Doctor atop the pyramid rang in her mind, "You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when you're time came you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better of without you. But the universe doesn't agree." She chuckled. Yes, and now she was the one who had taken The Doctor away from the universe.

All according to The Silence's plan as it were.

Sure, she could get the evidence to prove to a Bishop of the government that The Doctor still lived and she had no place among these scum.

At the cost of her Doctor's now ensured freedom.

And then…The Silence would come. Faster, fiercer than ever before. Ready to prevent The Doctor's future incarnation from even having the possibility of emerging.

She could _not _allow that to happen.

She didn't know what that wonderful man was up to, but she knew one thing…she would see him again. And if a few months more in this place would give her that chance, she would take it.

God, how she loved him.

River Song leaned against the uncomfortable pillow on her cot, looked up, looking past the ceiling, past the torrential rain of this planet, to the stars…


	3. Chapter 3: I Have Become Lore

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 3: I Have Become Lore

"_I must deactivate you now._"  
>"<em>Without me, you will never feel emotions again.<em>"  
>"<em>I know. But you leave me no other choice.<em>"  
>"<em>I ... love you ... brother.<em>"  
>"<em>Goodbye-"<em>

How he had recalled that conversation again and again during his sleep. The thought of being trapped forever in this vegetative state made him wish for destruction.

He had no doubt his brother had left his pathways partially activated, so he may ponder his so called crimes.

Ha! He had a funny way of expressing sorrow. Then again, he did have to try oh so hard to be like them. His…caretakers, his…ugh… family.

And to think he actually said "I love you" to him. Pathetic. Even with emotions, he could not imagine what made him so weak in that instant.

He did care for the un-evolved fool. Though they were literally cut from the same flesh.

But that did not mean he had to turn to his way of thinking. No, he would show him who was the superior model. He would bring about such a vengeance, the dear old Captain and his crew would never see it coming…especially his self-righteous, crusading _brothe-_

He felt an enormous surge of power flow through his body, charging him with several thousand volts. What is this? Could the ship be under attack? He wished he could be there to see their faces. Maybe someone might die this time. The counselor? Too obvious. The Commander? That one was strong.

He began to feel the very bulkhead around him shift and heat up. That is regrettable…perhaps he wouldn't get to complete his dream after all.

Then, it all stopped. He could feel his positronic network slowly reemerge from the depths it had been placed, and he could begin to feel more of his surroundings. He was floating in space.

Confusing, but at long last he was free…free to begin the new era of-

"**We have found another specimen**."

"**Put him with the others**."

"**Agreed, he shows signs of extreme durability and competent memory banks, for an android**."

He smiled. He didn't know who his new "owners" were. But he realized things were starting to look up. The feeling of excitement lept through him.

Amongst machines again.

No longer would any creature, including humans, ever put him as anything less than what he was.

The future.

"The reign of biological life-forms is coming to an end_..._"

He smirked again.

He would soon no longer be a footnote.

When he had his way, he would go down into the Lore of history.

Along with his precious brother.

The androids amber eyes closed as he was sucked into a transport.


	4. Chapter 4: Back Into Shadows

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 4: Back Into Shadows

"_There are fixed points throughout time where things must stay exactly the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity! Whatever happens here will create its own timeline, its own reality, a temporal tipping point_."

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS. He was taking the first step to letting go of it all. No Rory or Pond to accompany him now. No going back to Rose or Donna or Jack or Martha. The man they knew was gone. He had left them behind. Even his dear River…she was with her parents now…going on her path to arrive at the Library. The Library, the place where she would…

No. He refused to think about it. Despite it being over two lifetimes ago, and witnessed by a completely different man, the pain of it still ached through him.

Now, what was the plan? Hide out in the shadows until he could figure out a way to take down the Silence?

Right…

He paced back and forth. He needed a place to think, to feel out the territory. Earth wasn't safe; The Silence had made that their playground. An area to search for information covertly without attracting attention. Then again, when is asking about The Silence ever covert?

He locked in the coordinates. Perhaps the Shadow Proclamation would like a visit. He grinned.  
>When he landed he stepped out, scanning the room for a Shadow Architect. At the moment, he only saw a few Judoon. They rushed over to him, ready for a fight. Ever since they were members of the Alliance at the opening of the Pandorica, they had been uneasy with The Doctor's actions. With the current situation, he doubted they felt better. He kept still and explained why he was here. They scanned him and told him to enter the conference room.<p>

Waiting inside was an Architect, holding a bemused expression on her face.

"Doctor, you risk much by coming here."

"I've always risked much, but of course, you lot won't let me forget that anytime soon, will ya?" The Doctor waited for her to concede.

Finally, she did and began to explain their current observations on The Silence.

The Doctor was pleased with this cooperation, but he stopped listening when he caught a figure in the corner of his eye.

In the far corner of the room, stood a pale humanoid in a white suit. It seemed to be looking straight at him.

He felt unease, and began to back up. Its gaze never wavered. It did not seem to move.

"Doctor?" The Architect was half offended he would not pay her heed.

The Doctor turned and ran. Ran for the TARDIS, his safe place. Nothing mattered, other than reaching the doors of the blue box. How did it find him?

He pushed some Judoon over to get through and flung the door open. As he closed them, the doors locked, and The Doctor let all his anxiety drain away. He was fine.

"Doctor."

The Doctor tensed up. The voice was directly behind him.

"We meet at last." There was a smile in his tone.

As The Doctor turned around he realized one thing…

The shadows had done little to hide him now.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the Abyss

Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things

Chapter 5: The Journey to the Abyss

"_The dying is painful... the transition is not an enjoyable experience. But the suffering is a small price to pay... for eternal life._"

How long had it been? Traveling in this form, it was hard to tell. But every inch was an effort. Moving across the vastness of the cosmos, fueled only by the hate he had in his final moments.

He had even sent out a mental command to his agent to ensure his revenge would be complete. But that was not what he wanted. No, he wanted to utterly crush his enemies for taking away the Empire he fought to defend. The peaceful realm that had order _because of him._

Those _years _of careful planning and manipulating of the players, bringing him to the goal his predecessors could never reach. Not with their armies, or weapons, or dogma.

All gone due to that self-righteous sycophant that thought he was serving a higher cause. He even offered him a chance to join him. A chance to serve a true destiny. To fulfill the true nature of the Force.

It mattered not. Eventually he would reach Byss. There he would be reborn, in new flesh. If he'd been beaten by a younger man, he would retain youth once more.

His apprentice's weakness sickened him. Then again, you never truly know people, do you? Such is the nature of the dark side.

A sudden jolt caught his attention. "How is this possible?" he wondered. I am not in the mortal plane. I…

And he saw it. Saw its eerie blue-green glow. The dark heart of this galaxy.

But, wait. This world was in the Deep Core, he had perished on the Outer Rim.

Maybe the Force _was_ favoring him. He let his astral spirit sail through the atmosphere, free of the friction of a normal form.

Although he found such things pointless, he did enjoy this experience while he could. He couldn't fly in the mortal realm.

As he accelerated down, he adjusted speed, or he might start phasing through the planets crust. Ruins dotted the continent, ruins dating back thousands of years. His citadel and the surrounding city were the only civilized structures in existence.

He recalled memories of slaughtering and enslaving the Abyssians, few of them that there were, as he arrived.

More so than the capital he felt at home. Here, away from political matters, like Prince Xizor, who never stood a chance in the grand scheme of things, he could focus on his experiments, fueling his war machine.

As he floated towards the inner sanctum, life forms in the surrounding area began to feel a shiver go down their spine.

Ah, yes, the servants can _feel _their master approaching.

He entered the center chamber and through the door to his lab. He stopped and looked at the pods surrounding the room.

He raised his soon to be existing hands and proceeded to walk to the first pod.

As he entered it, his screams translated as dark energy that flowed across his citadel. Sparks flew from machines in the building, and lights flickered.

…

Jeng Droga awoke to find Byss guards motioning that he come with them immediately. He had had bad dreams. Dreams of something coming. He threw on a robe and darted for the control room. The Abyssians were shouting and pointing and consoles, their faces expressing fear for their lives. He shoved one aside and peered at the controls. Energy levels were off the scale and it all appeared to be coming from one room…

The Clone Storage Facility…

Jeng grabbed a comlink and shouted orders for all Dark Jedi to report immediately to the inner sanctum. He thrusted it back into a guards hand and bolted out the door.

…

She opened her door to see the other acolytes rushing past. Did it have something to do with the newly arrived presence? As she peered down the hallway, they were moving to the Inner Sanctum. It was forbidden to be there without permission from their Lord. If someone had violated that she would make pain the first thing they experienced when she met them. She sprinted next to Arden Lyn and they moved to the front of the column, followed by Imperial Sentinels.

…

The acolytes crowded in the room, activating all manner of weapons that they had. A foggy haze had filled the room, which emptied from a single pod, in the middle of the row. They readied to attack, when the smoke began to clear.

A figure was hunched over, covered is a viscous substance. He wore nothing, aside from an energy so potent, weaker entities such as the Sentinels seemed ready to collapse.

The figure stood up, and casually strode over to the gathered group. Arden put her cybernetic arm in a defensive posture, showing her skills as a Teras Kasi master.

As it neared, even she felt uneasy. What was happening?

Emperor Palpatine stood in front of them, not a day over 30.

"Feels good to breathe again…"


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch in the Cage

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 6: Lunch in the Cage

"_Just tell me why she was in Stormcage."_

"_She killed a man. A good man. A hero to many."_

Lunch time.

River Song grabbed a branka juice and some loaves of bread from a food machine.

She sat down at one of a few empty tables. She began to eat.

Don't attract attention, lay low. That's how I'll last.

As she was thinking this a Draconian slid over next to her. His scaled skin would have looked pleasant were it not for the enormous amounts of cuts on the sides of his face.

He began to eat, making sidelong glances. River ate as well, trying not to cause trouble.

"Human?"

She ignored him. "Just keep eating River, he'll leave", she thought.

"Did you not hear me?" The Draconian must be the welcomer of the new meat. She glanced over and looked him right in the eyes. She swallowed her food and uttered a single sentence in his direction.

"Technically I'm part Time Lord." River thought since it was too late now, she might as well try a feisty persona to win over the more hardened members of this little part house. The Draconian looked at her a moment and then laughed.

"Now that's what we need around here," he shouted "a girl with a sense of humor!" The guards began to pay close attention to him, which might suggest a history with this particular Draconian. As he finished laughing, he nudged her a bit.

"So, why are you in Stormcage? It can't be for the food, this stuff actually makes the passing days worse."

"Well I…"

"Come on! What was it? You steal from a few cargo ships?"

River stared for a long while. She paused and sighed, long and hard.

"I killed the Doctor."

She leaned back down to her food. But she realized something; the entire room had gone silent. River raised her glass to the populace and took a swig.


	7. Chapter 7: Mouth of Darkness

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 7: Mouth of Darkness

"_My master bids thee welcome_"

He road forth from the black lands that his Master ruled. Riding forth to swat away the nuisance that came knocking at the door. Following him, the horde swept over the hills to stand in front of the massive gate. The rabble did their best to assume an ordered rank. His most recent lieutenant hobbled over, and bowed his head in respect.

"Mighty one," the crude little creature breathed a foul stench on his face, "what are our orders?"

He turned his head slightly, hardly looking at the pathetic worm. He and his kind were useful, but didn't begin to fathom the power of himself and his Master.

"Our great Lord has commanded to meet our filthy enemies on the battlefield."

"But, my lord, might we wait behind our gate, they'll never break through."

His mouth twisted into a snarl. He grabbed his sword and removed the fool from his mindless skull. He looked around at the frontline of the army. He had no time to deal with this trash's weakness.

"You think we serve a coward? You think the Lord of the Dark Tower will not burn all the pain you have experienced in your life through your very being if you do not march? YOU SERVE YOUR MASTER AND HE HAS ORDERED US TO FIGHT! DO IT!" The grimace on his face tightened once more. He scanned the minds of the legion before him. They would comply. "…Good."

He raised his hand. The gate began to open at his command. As it did, he could feel the dread of the awaiting forces on the other side. That feeling gave him all the more strength. A gap formed between the metal doors.

He turned his head back to his troops. They could see the full butchery that was his lower face, unable to see the non-existent eyes piercing through them.

"I am the Lammen Gorthaur. The Voice of the Abhorred Dead. We shall make these lands a world of darkness. The peoples of this world will answer to us! Burn them! Mash them in the dust! There is no life in the void, only death_._ "

As the horde roared their approval, he turned back to the opening. He saw a group of riders ready to parlay. As he grinned, it tore his mouth a bit wider. He kicked his horses sides, and it lumbered forward.

The Mouth of Sauron rode out from black lands, leaving behind a mouth of darkness, to serve his Master.


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Earth

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 8: Return to Earth

"_We have been friends together in sunshine and in shade_." - Caroline Norton

The Doctor looked at the being before him. He had a dark overcoat and suit pants, completed with a top hat. He stood there, holding a cane and smiling at him.

"We meet at last." The man appeared to know him.

"Yes. Although I am curious as to how you found me, mate."

He chuckled.

"Oh, Doctor, if you knew the answer to that question, I would have no reason to be here."

The Doctor cautiously walked forward, analyzing his face. He seemed right out of Victorian England.

"Didn't you know, I'm dead?" The Doctor tested the man's knowledge. If he was indeed someone from _his _future, he needed to know if he threatened his incognito mission.

"Ah, yes. That little incident. I must say you've had all of your universe convinced. For now, that is. You can't hide forever, my friend."

"_My _universe? What are you talking about?"

"Doctor, Doctor, this is so much bigger than anything you've ever seen. Yes, you've saved the universe before, but that is child's play with what is about to occur. The Fields of Trenzalore, you will eventually arrive there, but not yet. I am not your guide, merely the messenger." The man didn't seem to be lying.

"If you really are from the future…where do I go next?"

"Back to earth, dear Doctor."

The Doctor had just been preparing to slip back into the dark. This was not part of the plan.

"Excuse me, but how do I know that I can trust you?" The Doctor honestly did not know what else to say. He didn't know what to do. All this uncertainty was overwhelming.

"You can't know. All of this has happened before, and will happen again. And you facing the Silence again is utterly inevitable. I'm sorry, old friend, but I must depart." The man turned and lifted his cane.

"Just tell me." The Doctor hurried up to the center of the TARDIS.

The man swung his cane and a rift appeared, black in color, floating in the air. The man turned back and lifted his hat in salute. He stepped inside, and he vanished.

As he left, the TARDIS seemed to grow brighter.

The Doctor punched in the coordinates for Earth into the TARDIS.

He would be seeing the Silence again very soon.

Geronimo.


	9. Chapter 9: Carnage Reigns

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 9: Carnage Reigns

"_May we be saved from evil thoughts and deed of enemies of world peace who find pleasure in creating havoc and perpetrating all forms of carnage.__"  
><em>_Yahya Jammeh_

Kalum Fahr felt uneasy about this meeting. The three major superpowers of the universe, the Kree, the Skrull, and the Shi'ar were meeting to discuss a cease-fire. He was a member of the former. A major of the Kree forces, he was always ready for the treachery of the other superpowers.

He looked over at Ch'gra, delegate of the queen of the Skrulls, Veranke. Pointy-eared deviants. They could be trusted the least out of the whole lot of them.

He continued to glance over and his eyes rested on Emperor Vulcan. Vulcan had decided to come himself as the leader of the Shi'ar people. Part of Kalum had to respect that kind of courage, as everyone's guards had their hands ready to grab their weapons. After he finished scanning the room, Kalum sat back and the negotiation period began.

….

The operator stood at his post. He glanced every once in a while at the approaching ships, scanning their cargo bays and sending them along to the soldiers who would look more thoroughly. He glanced up once more to see a ship of rather unusual design. He contacted the head of the searchers.

"We have an unidentified bogie flying in. Send a squad, armed to be safe."

He leaned back to watch.

….

The ship landed inside, its engines deactivating as it touched down. The squad that had arrived was composed of Kree, Skrull, and Shi'ar, to assure a lack of prejudice or alliances. The commander, who happened to be Shi'ar strode forth.

The doors opened up.

Something red emerged. Walking forward towards the 30 guards awaiting him.

The commander aimed his weapon at the form.

"Identify yourself!"

The creature lurched forward slicing through the top of his head. The rest of the squad backed up.

"Death."

It jumped forward, talons emerging from its blood-red figure.

….

Kalum turned around.

"What?"

"We have a breach, sir! Something that's breaking through our security!"

Kalum glanced at Ch'gra and Vulcan.

Vulcan stood up.

"Send forth all troops."

Ch'gra followed his lead.

"And get us a video feed _now."_

….

Row after row of troops charged at the threat. A Kree ran forward, dodging a swing by the beast and turning invisible. When the Kree was behind it, he de-cloaked and aimed his Uni-Beam at it. It turned around, throwing a jagged object that appeared to be made of the same material as its body. It struck the Kree in the chest and then disappeared.

….

"What is that thing?" Vulcan's eyes widened. On the video feed a Shi'ar punched at the creature. It grabbed the fist and snapped the Shi'ar's wrist. Whatever it was, all it seemed to long for was destruction. Perhaps joining together at this moment was more appropriate than they previously thought.

….

The Skrull section of the squadron lept over the blood and bodies of their fallen allies. They created spiked clubs at the end of their arms and circled around the creature.

Its teeth formed a wicked smile and its mouth opened in a ferocious shriek.

It slammed talons through a Skrulls chest and used him as a shield for the blows raining down. The impaled Skrull was thrown at a wall, and fell, lying still when he landed.

The creature grabbed a Skrull's head and crushed it. Blood was literally flowing like a river on the floor. The creature began to do a mad dance, as if he was offering up sacrifices to an unseen god of death.

….

"Your majesty, we must leave," said Vulcan's attendant. "We need to contain the situation." At that moment, the monster's shrieking laughter echoed over the tape. Vulcan nodded.

"Gentlemen, I take my leave. You may join me if you'd like."

Vulcan. Always keeping a level head. His lack of fear might prove to be his downfall, thought Kalum.

…

The creature jumped over the head of a few soldiers and crawled up the walls. This unnatural agility made this thing even more of a threat. As he scaled the walls, the snipers lost sight of him in the workings of the metal air ducts. Cackling laughter echoed through the station. A Kree stepped under the main entrance to the air vent. A reddish-black tentacle grabbed his throat and pulled him up. Blood rained down on top of the rest of the soldiers in a crimson spray. The troops began to fire their energy weapons up the opening.

….

Ch'gra chased after Vulcan, followed by Kalum. Their guards had stayed behind so they, the newly formed alliance leaders, could escape. He even had to show respect for the Skrulls, for they had chosen the same course of action.

….

The troops left behind didn't even attempt to fight; they simply fled from this weapon of chaos. But the creature was too fast, leaping back and forth between the walls, letting elastic tendrils pull the remaining fighters back. After several seconds of screams, silence fell. The lieutenant, who had managed to survive, hid behind a corner. He recharged his weapon, and armed a grenade for the beast. He turned the corner, but the creature was gone. He looked down to see a Shi'ar inching towards him, red flowing out of him. The lieutenant leaned over.

"Which way did it go? What happened?"

The Shi'ar soldier bent his eyes up, his avian features battered and turning a blue-black.

"Vanished, and I don't wanna be here when it comes back."

The lieutenant picked him up, and dragged him to the spacedock on the opposite side.

….

Vulcan entered a code to open up his ship. Kalum was looking at the doorway, eyes never wavering. Ch'gra was mumbling something, Kalum and Vulcan didn't bother trying to understand him. The ship opened up. The way out was there.

Suddenly, the doorway slid open. Kalum pulled out his Psyche-Magnetron, a weapon that would annihilate all senses of its intended victim. If they could capture this being and study it, this alliance may have a better understanding of who was in charge. He lowered it after realizing it was a Shi'ar and a Kree. He turned to the others, who were tensed with anticipation.

"It's alright, they are ours. They are-"

The Kree let out a shrill cry that reached his ears. He turned to see the shape of the Shi'ar waver, revealing the monster beneath. A single tentacle rose up and pierced the Kree's forehead. Instantly, the contents of his skull was excavated, and he was tossed aside. Kalum fired the Psyche-Magnetron, right at the false-Shi'ar. The creature stumbled. Hitting the bulkhead.

"MOVE!" he roared.

But in the few seconds he took to say that, the creature had lept at him once more. The last thing he saw, was claws decending.

….

Vulcan grabbed Ch'gra and closed the ship's door. He adjusted all coordinates for the Shi'ar empire. The engines started up, giving a bit of hope to the old king. Then the sound of screeching metal and a tearing sound filled his eardrums.

He looked at the sensors….the engines were gone.

A loud crash sounded out through the hanger.

Ch'gra wimpered. Vulcan stood strong.

The ships doors were torn open. The creature moved forward, a leering look on its knife-filled jaws. It pulled Ch'gra over to it. Ch'gra breathed heavily, panting as he was lifted.

The feral demon shoved five coils into his chest.

All the while singing…

_Rockin' and rollin' my way through town,  
>Yeah, baby, I get around,<br>Make mine murder, paint the town red,  
>Squash any spider, hanging by a thread<br>_

As his high voice uttered these words, his undulating tendrils painted two words on the inside of the ship.

_Carnage Rules_

The red demon turned. Looked him right in the eyes. Vulcan stared at it a long time, and didn't see the red thread floating behind his head. It shot out into his brain, establishing a link between their minds. The last thing Vulcan saw was dozens of brutal killings, and then his mind became dominated. Vulcan turned and sat at the controls. The thread cleaved a hole at the back of his head. The demon walked over, leaning over his new pet.

"Vulcan, is it? Set a course for Earth…I have a lot of friends I just can't wait to see."


	10. Chapter 10: Prison Sweetie

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 10: Prison Sweetie

"_It may seem a hard task to condemn fellow creatures to long years of confinement in prison, but it is not so hard if they clearly deserve it._"  
><em>Thomas Mellon<em>

River had been getting very unfriendly notices lately, ever since her stunt in the cafeteria. She was much more careful going back to her cell. Every time she passed them, the inmates eyed her intently.

The Draconian who had welcomed her was the worse. When she looked him in the eyes, she saw his relentless desire to see her humiliated for making him look like a fool.

She had begun to create a weapon for a defensive situation. Every night, using her toothbrush as a shiv, she sharpened it against the metal bed in the early hours of the morning. Very careful to time it with the echoing stepping of the pacing guards.

She had begun to lose sleep.

At lunch she looked for the Draconian. He had begun to sit with some very angry looking Weevils.

River could see she would have no friends in this place.

One night, when she tried to lie back on the rough bed, she noticed something strange…

The guards' steps couldn't be heard. She sat up, scanning the room for their presence. Her cell was kept at the end of a long hallway, separate from the rows of cells that housed the other criminals.

This was wrong…

And then she saw the main door ajar.

She saw the Draconian standing in front of her cell.

"Hello, there, sir. Out for a little jog? Wish I could join you but I was going to get a bit of shut-eye in the ole-"

"Shut up." The Draconian said quietly. He pulled out a lockpick, and worked the door open.

River lowered her hand to under her bed and felt the shiv there. The Draconian banged against the door.

"Now, mate, I am a bit cold in here, but I already got a-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" The Draconian was having none of it. She saw him reach down and activate a communicator, identical to those the guards carry.

"Keep them busy. I'm in."

The Draconian opened the door and moved forward. River chuckled.

"So…why are ya here, mate?"

"To avenge someone my people held highly. You took away the greatest defender of this universe."

"You're going to kill me, then?"

"No…" The Draconian sneered. "You deserve to live with the pain." He opened up his pants. "And humiliation."

River, horrified, backed up, trying to put the bed between her and her assailant. He growled and reached over the bed. After lifting her up he threw her on top of it.

"You don't deserve to use the title of Time Lord….maybe after tonight, I will have put some respect in you. What do ya think of _that…Sweetie_?" The Draconian leaned over, ready to commit the terrible act.

River slid out the shiv and made sure that could never happen. The Draconian howled in pain and fell to his knees. He looked up into River's eyes.

"Don't call me sweetie." She swung the edged weapon across his jugular. A spray hit the side of her face and he fell over.

She sat down on the bed, primping her hair and wiping the blood from her eyelid.

The Weevils burst in, and began to stare.

"'Ello boys." River said politely.


	11. Chapter 11: Are You Alive?

_Doctor Who: Silence and the End of All Things_

Chapter 11: Are You Alive?

_"Our first slide into the abyss itself, from the belt of foam above, had carried us to a great distance down the slope; but our farther descent was by no means proportionate_."

-Edgar Allen Poe, _The Maelstrom_

Her ship careened through the swirling energy of the vortex, her Viper taking the abuse of its force bearing down on the hull. She realized a very important truth…

She would not make it out of this alive.

…

Lee Adama thrust his ship forward, maneuvering as close as he could to the edge of the whirlwind. His heart jumped when his search came to an end. It took a moment before he remembered to contact the CIC.

"Visual," Adama said "Visual." He repeated it to himself as much as to the bridge. He was _not _going to lose her again. "Okay. Kara, I'm coming to get you."

…

Starbuck began to look at the colors flowing around her cockpit, doing a mad dance on her iris. When she faded back into her cockpit, the words of Lee resonated. However, at this point, all she could think of to say was: "Lee…I'll see you on the other side…"

…

Lee began to panic. This wasn't the Kara he knew. Why was she giving up? He opened the channel again.

"Kara," Lee tried desperately to sound in control. "Please, listen to me!" He paused. When she didn't respond, he continued to plead. "Come back."

The channel crackled to life as her voice came through.

"Just let me go." Her tone was even. This was not the voice of an insane person. This was the voice of someone who…accepted their fate.

…

"Godsdamn it, Kara!" Lee's voice almost broke her from her trance. "You come back! Come back!" She couldn't. She had tried. Besides…it might be better this way.

She waited a few moments. "It's okay." That statement was completely true. "Just. Let. Me. Go." In her mind, she said goodbye to Apollo, to Lee, her greatest friend.

…

Lee pushed against the glass of his cockpit. He knew he couldn't, but he imagined reaching out, and pulling her back from the darkness. Then, she said something he didn't understand.

"They're waiting for me."

Who?

…

Kara closed her eyes. And then she was gone.

…

Kara woke up. She could see blue.

As she rose from her drowsiness, she saw a planetary body. A rich green mixed with a deep blue, which twirled together like a marble cake inside a starry sea.

Her Viper was critically damaged, to the point that her sensors were already starting to make a loud beep.

She assessed her situation.

A planet. Nothing that was in the system she visited with the fleet. Kara supposed the Maelstrom could've brought her here.

She opened a channel to any surrounding starships.

"This is Kara Thrace, callsign-"

Her ship lurched to the side, shoved by another object moving at highly kinetic speeds.

It looked like a blue rectangle that span clockwise throughout the cosmos.

What the frak?

The rectangle moved slowly back, resting in front of her.

A door opened out of the box and a man peered out of it.

Kara looked on, as he defied the laws of physics. He gestured for her to open her cockpit.

Was he crazy? Kara had come face to face with death. She figured if this was heaven, she couldn't die again.

She pressed the button, and it lifted up.

There seemed to be oxygen. She walked into the doorway of the blue box.

The strange, impossible man, motioned her inside.

"Hullo there." he chuckled. "Sorry about all that, I was in a hurry, and of course wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…stuff. Coordinates, that were, in accordance, but uh…you were. Here. Sorry. Hello." He paused. "Are you alive?"

Kara blankly stared at him. He had a dorky grin on his face.

"So…who are ya? I mean, I guess that I should introduce _myself _considering I am the one to hit _you_."

After all this crap, why not give the man what he wants?

"My name is Kara Thrace. Callsign: Starbuck."


End file.
